


大少爺小管家 8 END

by 17_bit



Series: 大少爺小管家 [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 胡亂寫的妖怪paro





	大少爺小管家 8 END

聽到夫勝寬的話，崔韓率偷笑著，他實在很喜歡夫勝寬誇獎他帥這件事。他當然知道自己帥，他可是大妖怪，一家子都帥，6500年來沒少被誇過，以前也用這張臉皮子騙過不少人類。但被夫勝寬誇獎，大概是人類少年的語氣特別真誠，他總是覺得心情超讚，驕傲的都要飛上天了。

夫勝寬看見對方在偷笑，也抿著嘴角笑了，想著應該是剛剛誇獎對方帥的話有被聽到，他有些臉紅，不管是小韓率還是大韓率，他都是真心覺得對方很帥氣。他順了順自己的瀏海，然後鼓起勇氣開口問了剛剛到底是怎麼一回事。

「可能聽聞到你的存在，所以想著想拿你來威脅崔家。」「我？」「你可能會嚇一跳，但你可是剛剛那個派對裡頭唯一的人類，嗯，其實一直都是，唯一的人類這件事。」

崔韓率合起書，歪著頭想了一下說出口，他顯得有些不知所措，突然告知這個事實不知道夫勝寬會怎麼反應，大少爺去偷看小管家的表情，對方正在細細咀嚼他的話，稍微皺了眉頭然後歪了腦袋，「碩珉哥、順榮哥，甚至旼農都？」「對。」

夫勝寬瞪大了眼，看起來不可置信，突然有種被背叛的感覺，他伸出手畫了一個圈，崔韓率點點頭，「嗯，這間屋子所有人，呃、大家都是妖怪。」夫勝寛看起來非常驚訝的模樣，嘴巴張的大大的意外看起來有些可愛，崔韓率頭上露出一對小小的黑色尖角，用手指了一下。「都是妖怪。」夫勝寬整張臉皺在一起，然後突然想起甚麼，指著崔韓率大叫。

「所以早上我們換衣服的時候的白煙！」「啊、那個啊、」崔韓率抬起頭東張西望，試圖蒙混過去，他早上的確是吃了小管家的豆腐，沒想到對方還記得甚至聯想到了，真是失策。

「你！」「先不要說那個，嗯、你不害怕嗎？」夫勝寬其實有一點惱羞成怒，早上被摸個透，轉頭又是小孩子韓率的模樣讓他摸不著頭緒，還想要碎念對方幾句，就被崔韓率堵了這句，害他說不出話來。

他其實剛剛被蜘蛛妖抓住的時候是真的怕得要死，他可沒有見過妖怪，一道黑影蓋在他身上的時候，他還覺得奇怪，轉過去巨大的八顆眼睛直盯著他看，他嚇到都忘記尖叫，被黏上蜘蛛網的時候他想真的完蛋了，腦袋裡一閃而逝的卻是崔韓率少年的模樣。

管家爺爺和其他人為了救他受了傷，他也知道蜘蛛妖拿他當盾牌，他想幫幫其他人，但他只是個人類，完全沒有反抗的能力。小少爺走進來的時候，他其實覺得很危險，他認為少爺還沒有能力可以參與戰鬥，但那隻蜘蛛妖把毒針對準他的脖子的時候，崔韓率的眼神馬上變了。

妖怪型態的崔韓率從白煙走出來的時候他也感受到了那股壓迫感，他當時真的眼淚都被逼出來，但是對方與自己對上了眼，還對著他溫柔的笑，他真的一瞬間放鬆了下來，甚至覺得很安心。

被從蜘蛛網上解放的時候，他本來以為自己會摔得鼻青臉腫，但最後落入了崔韓率的懷裡，對方的懷抱真的很溫暖，他一下子覺得自己就像是被英雄拯救的公主，雖然來救他的是紅色眼睛，有著一對巨大黑色尖角的帥氣妖怪就是了。

「嗯……是很害怕那隻蜘蛛，第一眼看見韓率的時候也有一點害怕。」崔韓率抖了抖，他可是很害怕夫勝寬說出這種話的。「但是韓率你，對我笑了嘛。」夫勝寛甜甜地笑了，崔韓率覺得自己又躁動起來，跟個情竇初開的毛頭妖怪一樣，大妖怪少爺懊惱極了。

「那個，我想為了騙你的事說抱歉。」  
「變成小孩子的事？」「嗯。」

氣氛一下子變得尷尬，崔韓率道了歉之後又不知道要說甚麼，他想跟夫勝寛告白，但是又覺得時機不對，他剛剛才用可怕的真面目示人，夫勝寬也才被蜘蛛妖給嚇到，現在告白根本變相是再說『我是妖怪，我想吃你』嘛，崔韓率又一次覺得自己活了6500年根本是白活。

他的小管家看起來也很尷尬，他動著嘴發出啵啵的聲音，然後偷看他，「所以我……沒有工作了？」「不是、」崔韓率停頓了一下，小橘子眨著大眼睛看他，看起來可憐兮兮的，他並不知道夫勝寬是怎麼想到這邊的，他完全不記得自己有說了甚麼聽起來像是要開除他的話。但說真的妖怪少爺本來就不需要貼身管家，他變成小孩子的模樣之後，除了幾次更衣的調戲，其實夫勝寬也沒幫他做甚麼，說實在話，的確貼身管家的職位只是虛設的罷了。

「嗯，沒有了。」「……那、我明天搬出去吧……」

夫勝寬低下頭都要哭了，他是真的難過，第一是因為他又沒有地方去了，第二是崔韓率不要他了。雖然他不是很清楚妖怪少爺變成小孩子的理由，但他想對方突然跟他道歉應該是要跟他說他其實不需要管家這件事，夫勝寬難過極了，覺得自己真沒用。

但是跟對方在一塊的時間真的很開心，每天和其他的侍者們度過也很愉快，想到馬上就要跟大家分離，他就要掉眼淚，但是他可不能給人家添麻煩。想起剛剛崔韓率妖怪的模樣，還有今天的派對，更何況這棟宅子那麼大，肯定是在妖怪的世界很有聲望的吧，很會看眼色的小管家一下子就猜出自己的人類身份會給崔韓率帶來麻煩，既然如此，那麼自己就不應該再繼續待在崔家給他們製造問題了。

「你不用搬出去。」「嗯？」  
「有別的工作想給你。」「甚麼工作？」

崔韓率下定決心，他站起身湊近了夫勝寬，小橘子受驚的往後退了一些，大大的眼睛裡盛滿了水，像是一片寧靜的湖，而崔韓率就溺死在裡面。啊，他活了6500年可沒有對任何一隻妖或是人類動情那麼深過啊，真是要瘋了。他弄亂自己的頭髮，然後抓住了夫勝寛的肩膀。

「你……要不要當妖怪的新娘？」

 

 

END


End file.
